


[Sally Face] Nighttime Story

by ChristinaLZJ



Category: Larry Johnson - Fandom, Sally Face - Fandom, Sally Fisher - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaLZJ/pseuds/ChristinaLZJ
Summary: 短篇/short第一语言不是英语所以错误会有点多My first language is not English, so there will be some mistakes
Kudos: 3





	[Sally Face] Nighttime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Short!!!! Because the main story was so bad for LS so I made candy by my own

Sally Fisher laid on his bed in the cell, he knew he was going to be killed tomorrow. At last, nobody trusted his words. He smiled sarcastically, covered his eyes with the back of his left hand, and let the other swing down the edge of the bed. 

He couldn't fall asleep, nobody can go to sleep when they knew they'll be killed the next day. Hence he began to recall his memories, with Ashly, Todd and Larry.

God damn, guys, I miss you so much. He didn't take his mask off, so tears came down silently and with no trace. Suddenly, the pain of the betrayal of Ashly came stronger, and the loss of Todd and Larry’s leaving. Sally sobbed quietly, then he heard somebody sigh just next to his bed.

He tensed himself for instinct, said:"Who's that."

The sound of a familiar laughter went slowly into his ears, he widened his eyes down below the mask.

"Larry, is that you?"Without the reply he soon denied himself:" No, that's not true. He should be dead......years before."

"Come on dude, how many times have you seen a ghost?"Larry sat on the bed, but the bed sheet didn't change its shape. He turned and bowed down a little bit so he could look directly at Sally's face--or mask.

"It's night time, why don't take off your mask." Larry said softly, touching the mask but couldn't take it off. Sally looked confused, but he still took his mask off and put it under the pillow. Then he suddenly remembered that Larry had never seen his real face before, the real ugly face. He gulped and tried to hide his face under his hands, he felt Larry’s eyes narrowly upon him. Sally was afraid that he would hear the same comments from Larry's mouth. 

Larry put his transulent hands upon Sally's:"That's alright, Sal. I don't mind your look. No matter how you look, you're always my best friend."Sally didn't seem to take away his hands. Larry sighed and said:"Well then, dude, let me tell you a story."

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who love heavy metal music.He lived with his mom in an apartment. He thought the life was boring, until one boy with blue ponytails moved in. When he first met him, he knew he got the one."

"He pulled that boy into a big dark mystery. In order to end the nightmare, he chose to kill himself and be his eyes. He knew, he will never say the words he wanted to say when he first met him."

Sally's smooth breathing showed that he fell into sleep, maybe he would think that the things happening this night was only a dream, his hands slid down his face, exposing the horrible face. Larry fell silent. He accepted his destiny and bowed down lower, almost capable of feeling Sally's warmth breath--which he lost years ago.

He kissed his slightly opened mouth, gentle and soft, like kissing his lover.

"I love you, Sal. Whatever happens, I will always be there, with you."  
—————————end—————————


End file.
